Dante's Inferno
by XX-Kaiser's-Angel-XX
Summary: Legends tell of a Demon Warrior named Sparda who saved the human world. His twin sons, both different yet still the same will do battle for power. Who will the victor be, only time can tell.   Was Angel of darkness renamed it.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first try at Cross-Over be nice and any help would be appreciated

Cross- Between

Devil May Cry 3 & Teen Titans

Pairing: Dante & Raven

Realm: A little bit of both

Declaimer: _**I own nothing.**_ Devil May Cry is owned by its creator likewise with Teen Titans. I will be using some of the game play so be forewarned most of the plot is not mine either. I will take and change it to suit the story. Now on with the show!

Angel Of Darkness

Chapter One

_**Where It all Begins**_

"Talking"

_-Thinking-_

**=Sent Thoughts=**

It began with a Legend. One about the underworld and the Demon that rebelled against it. That Legend was of Sparda. He rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race. With his sword, he shut the portal to the demonic realm and sealed off the evil entity from our human world. Sadly, because he to was a demon his powers were also sealed on the other side.

It is believed to be a myth but was true. For you see Sparda had fathered sons. Though they were brothers they were always fighting. This is their story.

#######################################################################

Jump City a Top Titans Tower Roof

The sun was rising, shining its glorious light across the land awaking the inhabitants of the city.

A top the tower that arose from the middle of a cove, sat a young girl that was sitting in a meditative state, floating two feet in mid-air.

She was clad in dark blue and was chanting

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Over and over again to clear her mind of the dream she just had.

The door to the tower opens to reveal a teenage boy on the other side. He was dressed in bright colors of green, red, and yellow.

He slowly walks up to the girl to stand besides her, watching the sunrise.

He looks at her from the corner of his eye and says. "Raven what are you doing up so early, what's wrong?"

"Why do you think something is wrong, Robin?"

"The link that we share, when you are near I can sense you. When you meditate I can sometimes tell how you feel." He stated. "So you can tell me what's wrong."

"It's just a dream I had. I guess you want to hear about it." She stated as she sighed and began to tell him about her dream.

"In the dream a man dressed in a red coat is standing in front of me. I try to reach out to him and walk to him, but the harder I try the farther he gets. Even if I run as fast as I can it still doesn't help. The scene changes and he is now fighting someone who looks exactly like him. I try to shout for them to stop, but I can not make a sound. Even if I try to scream I still can't be heard. I don't know what the dream is about, but I think it might be a vision."

Robin scratches his head as he thinks. "It could be a vision but it could also be a dream. Maybe you should wait and see."

Robin turns around and goes to walk inside saying. "Come on Raven lets get some breakfast."

As Raven goes to put her feet on the ground a portal opens up underneath her.

She shrieks as she is being pulled into it. Robin hears and rushes over to her. He reaches her too late and shouts.

"RAVEN!"

Raven is rejected from the portal in a different place and what she suspects a different dimension. The every air was vastly different.

As she looks around she spots a library, thinking it might have some spell books, she phases though the roof and witnesses a confrontation between a man in dark blue and a man in black. She sit a top of shelve and watches to see what happens.

#######################################################################

Downtown library

In a dark unused corner of the library stood a young man clad in dark blue. His hair was short white and he wore it spiked back

He was looking among the selves for a book that did not appear to be there.

An ominous figure came out of the shadow from his right. He was clad in all black. He had a red angry looking scar-like birthmark on the left side of his face.

The figure walked slowly up to the man. He says.

"So you are looking for the Book of Ancient Legends, The tale of the Demon Warrior Sparda."

The young man closes his book and puts it back and says. "That's not what I'm looking for, leave me."

"Then what are you looking for?" The figure asked as he slowly walks over to him. "A demon that impregnates a woman who then she bares his twin sons. That's the story isn't it?"

The young man unsheathes a katana and points it at the figure, and says again.

"Leave me I will not tell you again."

The figure raises a hand and slowly run his fingers along the blade, as he states.

"People inherently fear evil." He said as he runs his thumb down the blade drawing blood. "However, occasionally a person will become seduced by evil."

The young narrows his eyes and slowly looks to the figure. Taking the sword away he sheathes the katana and asks. "What are you getting at?

"Share with me the story of Sparda?" The figure intones.

The young man turns and walks away.

The figure slowly raises his head from the bowed position and glares at the young man back, birthmark moving.

A figure sitting on top of the shelves behind them makes its presence known, grabbing the attention of the two men.

"Is there any good or accurate spell book in this dismal library?"

The young man stops and looks back over his shoulder. He asks. "And why would you want spell books?"

"My reason is mine and mine alone." The figure on the shelve states.

The man in black says. "There are no good spell books here, most of them are just mumbo jumbo and the rest are not even worth anyone's time."

The hooded figure slowly starts kicking its feet, making a tapping noise with each hit of the shelve she sat on and says monotony.

"That seems to happen a lot, no one is truly of the occult. There are plenty of posers walking around thinking they know magic, yet they do not."

"So right you are." The man in black said while he thought to himself. -_ And you are just another poser looking for power you can not use and can not control.-_

The figure stops kicking it feet and says monotony back.

"You really should watch what you think, who knows who might be around to hear it." It said as its shadowy hand was seen to be tapping the side of its head.

The young man scoffs and states. "One should learn not to lie, it is insulting."

"Insulting is it." The figure says. "Well it's a lot better then swinging a sword around, over-compensating for something now are we?"

The young man eyes widen slightly, he turns and slices at he shelve, cutting a chunk at of it clean off.

The figure jumps and land behind the young man. He turns and swings but is drawn up short.

As the figure stands in the dim light it is revealed. A young girl looking to be about sixteen she was a head shorter then the young man. She had short dark purple hair cut off at the chin. She had a red gem in the middle of her forehead. She was wearing a hooded cloak, and a tight leotard with her legs left bare.

She says. "Are you going finish your swing or are you going to put it away?"

The young man sheathes his sword.

As they stare at each other the girl turns on her toes and walks up to the wall.

The young man asks. "What is your name?"

She looks over her shoulder and states.

"The name is Raven"

"My name is Vergil."

She tilts her head at the man in black and he intones. "And I am Arkham."

"There we are all introduced." Raven stated sarcastically, and then she walked clean through the wall.

"Nice trick she has there, to faze through solid objects." Arkham stated impressed despite of himself.

Vergil scoffs and walks away into the dark library beyond.

"It keeps on getting interesting, hmm; I'll have to keep an eye on that one when she is around." Arkham intones as he to left the library.

##########################################

Library

Arkham and Vergil stood before a crumbling building. Cracked stone steps led up to a black doorway. The gateway looked like the gaping maw of some great beast.

"The activation method is as I described before." Arkham said as he turned his head to glare at Vergil. "It should be a simple matter for you." He looked away and says. "I will go to his place. I believe I know where the item we seek is located." He stated as he turned and walked away.

Vergil turned and from over his shoulder watched Arkham leave.

"You should dispose of any obstacles quickly." Arkham said menacingly as he disappeared into the darkness.

When Vergil fully turned toward where Arkham disappeared to he was met with monsters that appeared from the ground. The monsters had white bodies with red chests, arms, legs and heads. They bore flaming scythes at the ready.

They walked toward him moaning and hissing. Vergil was slowly surrounded from all sides.

The monsters formed a circle and as one jumped to attack.

As the monsters weapons got closer all Vergil did was bat them away with his sheathed sword. Three times he did that and then he slowly drew his sword. With one swing that was to fast to see he slit the remaining airborne monster in half.

As the monster split apart Vergil swung his sword to hit one and then turned to slice two others in half. As he finished his swing the monsters fell apart as there blood drenched the ground.

He slashed his blade free of blood and went to put it away. When his blade was sheathed he was once again surrounded.

Vergil looked off to the right at a monster that was striking at him. He sidestepped and dodged the downward swing. He knocked the monster flying with the hilt of his sword. He suddenly turned and smacked the weapon of a monster away and took out his sword once again. He sliced that one in two.

With two slashes Vergil de-armed one of his opponents and with a third slash cut another in half. He killed on and then knocked one into another and slashed them at once.

With the on slot of blood his hair was drenched and matted against his head. When he turned his appearance was so like his brother except for the expression.

As he turned monsters formed in to lines. With a battle cry he ran down the middle slashing his sword all the while. With one last swing the last monsters fell and he sheathed his sword. With one hand he slicked back his hair ringing out the blood.

With all the monsters gone and his hair back into place he walked up the stairs and to the entrance of the tower.

"It begins." He states.

A massive tower shoots up from out of the ground casting a cloud of dust and dirt.

And when the rubble had finally settled the tower stood against the setting sun and all was still.

###############################################

Rundown old brick building with the paint chipped. Wall paper torn and hanging off the walls. The main room was almost bare but for a table, a chair, a coat rack, pool table, speakers, a couch and a jukebox.

A loud piercing ring was heard from the telephone on the table.

From the back of the room a door creaked open, billowing out steam.

Out walked a young man barely clothed but for his pants, boots, gloves and a red amulet around his neck lying against his muscular chest.

Wringing and shaking water from his fine short white hair, he advanced on the telephone.

He kicked the chair that was lying on the floor causing it to spin in the air.

He sat down when the chair made its full rotation. He slammed his boots into the table causing the phone to be rejected from its holder, catching it in mid-air.

He answered.

"Sorry we're not open for business yet." He threw the phone back on the hook.

"I haven't even picked a name for this joint, and I'm already getting a call." He said to himself while taking a bite out of a piece of pizza.

Outside of the building an ominous figure waited seeking entrance.

Slowly he opens the door and enters the building and slowly walks up to the table.

"You're a customer?" The young man in the chair asks. "If you want to use the bathroom the toilet is in the back."

The strange man walks to the pool table and slowly runs his fingers across the side.

"Is your name Dante? The Son of Sparda?" He intones in an ominous voice.

"And where did you hear that." Dante demanded.

"From your brother." The man said while staring transfixed at Dante's amulet. "He sent me to you with this invitation. Please accept it."

He grabbed the side of the table throwing it at Dante.

Dante jumped and flipped over landing on the table when it hit the wall. He pulls out a gun pointing it at the man but he is gone.

He stands and scoffs "Invitation huh?"

Placing his hand out, catching the pizza box with the pizza falling into place.

As he goes to take a bite, monsters bust in through the window sending glass shards flying.

The monsters were cloaked in black with pale grey skin. With glowing red eyes, gaping mouths, armed with long-handled scythes.

They surrounded him with blades and scythes drawn. They slammed their weapon into Dante's body.

Looking up at Dante's face, one monster gets knocked across the room by Dante's hand.

Its body hits the wall disintegrating into dust.

Knocking its head off, he catches it and spins it on his finger.

He walked away with the scythes still in his body, dragging a monster across the floor. He kicks back destroying it.

He walks to the pizza picking up a slice and tearing out a scythe and throwing it into the ceiling fan. It falls on three monsters, killing them.

He strikes a pose and states

"This party's just getting crazy! Let's rock!"

He walks over to the jukebox pushing the button**. . . . .** Nothing happens, he pushes it a couple more times.

He looks back at the monsters, and then slams his fist into the top of the jukebox.

Music starts blaring and the monsters start advancing.

Dante taps his foot to the beat. He places the piece of pizza in his mouth.

He turns around and destroys a monster with a mean right hook. Kicks forward into one and still using the momentum kicks to the side.

Using one of the scythe blades, still in his arm, he slices through one of them.

He slices through two more and then punches another.

Kicking back and forth he kills three more, two from the front and one behind, with the blade stuck in his right leg.

He strikes with his bladed arm into the throat of monster that was attacking from behind.

He kicks one causing it to flip through the air.

The blade in his arm comes out; he pulls out his gun, using it to deflect a downward strike.

Shooting one in point blank range, blowing its head clean off.

He does a jumping round house kick, lands and uses a monster like a surf board. He grabs his other gun, starts spinning around shooting the monsters. Casting one into the pool table he then uses it as a ramp.

He lands on one side of the pool table causing a monster to go flying. He shoots the Q-ball and causes it to hit the other balls.

Pool balls go flying through the air. One monster gets knocked into the wall, dislodging Dante's sword and sending it flying to its owner.

He turns around and kicks the pool table and couch out of the way.

He places the sword on his shoulder and says.

"The end? Don't bet on it." He said as the monsters formed up behind him.

He turns and with his sword, slices though two at once.

Punching and kicking he sends one in to the ceiling and one in to the support beam.

With a powerful over hand slash he slices one clean in two. He slices to the side, killing two and then blocks behind his back.

Deflecting the blade he turns and does a cross-slash destroying the attacker.

Four monsters appear from glowing red portals.

Running towards them, Dante jumps and slashes one. He then drops to the floor and sweeps ones feet out from under them. He slams his sword into it.

He then releases his sword and pulls out his guns, shooting the last two in the heads.

Seven portals appear in a row.

Dante scoffs and chuckles a little at their stupidity.

"Just line right up for the slaughter, hmm, why not?'

He kills all seven with a barrage of bullets. He blows the steams from his guns and puts them away.

He reaches for the handle of his sword and spins it to get the dust from the blade.

Unbeknownst to him a monster creeps up behind him. . . . . _**NOT**_.

Dante slams his sword up and back into the chest of the monsters. He scoffs and says.

"Attacking from behind now are we, well next time make sure not to reek."

He swings the sword up and though the head of the monster he turns and slices through the body.

Finished with the enemies he walks over to the table to lean against it.

#######################################################################

Here ends chapter one

Reviews are nice so please send me your thoughts

Be gentle first time doing this, but thats your choice

Don't really mind flames, Horoscope says my element is water but I prefer fire


	2. The Rise of the Temen-ni-gru

Cross- Between

Devil May Cry 3 & Teen Titans

Pairing: Dante & Raven

Realm: A little bit of both

Declaimer: _**I own nothing.**_ Devil May Cry is owned by its creator likewise with Teen Titans. I will be using some of the game play so be forewarned most of the plot is not mine either. I will take and change it to suit the story. Now on with the show!

Dante's Inferno

Chapter Two

_**The Rise of the Temen-ni-gru**_

"Talking"

_-Thinking-_

**=Sent Thoughts=**

#########################################

A ceiling fan fell in a clatter on the floor. Dante surveyed the destruction to his place. The place was riddled with bullet holes and broken pieces of furniture.

He sat leaning on the desk slowly spinning his sword. He looked to the floor and saw the pizza still whole and unharmed lying in its box. He gave a small smile as he rose to his feet grabbing the hilt of his sword. He walked over to the pizza. As he was leaning down to take the slice a monster stuck his foot in it and smeared it across the box, moaning all the while.

It went to strike him only for Dante to shoot it point blank in the head.

Dante walked over to his coat and took it off the rack. He spun it on to his shoulder and walked towards the door.

"I can tell this is going to be one helleva party." He said before he kicked the double doors clean off their hinges. The doors went flying across the street to load with a crash.

Dante stood at the top of the steps and watched as the monsters amassed. He walked down the steps and across the sidewalk to stand in the street.

He turned around and looked upon the damage.

"Dam' it you guys totally wrecked my shop. And I have it even named it yet." He shouts dismayed. "You're going to pay for that." He throws his sword up into the air as he spins his coat onto his form. With his right hand he catches his sword and places the tip against the ground.

He sneezes.

And with the sound of his sneeze it causes the already falling apart building to crumble some more. With a deafening crash Dante looks behind him. He looks to he monsters and with his sword pointed at them says.

"I hope you all have enough to cover all of this." Then he places his broad sword against his shoulder.

As he prepared to fight he did not notice the figure that had appeared from the shadows of the alleyway to sit on the arch of the doorway. The figure was surprised to finally find what she had been searching for. The white hair man clad in a red coat was not hard to miss, especially with the monsters forming around him. She sat back to enjoy what she could tell would be a good fight.

Dante struck out with his sword and one of the monsters met its fate. He proceeded to kill all that was close to him. Slices and hacking he fought till they all fell. For the enemies that were far away he pulled out his guns. With rapid fire he shot down his foes.

When the enemies were gone and the area cleared Dante went to put his weapons away, as he was doing so more monsters came with the added bonus of a new monster. They had long skinny legs and a huge pulsing torso. It moaned and started towards Dante.

"Oh, Come on, I thought for sure I was finished here." Dante said becoming very irritated. He went for a full frontal assault. He struck at the bulb-ish form not paying any attention to how it was acting. The closer the monsters got the faster the pulsing.

One came running straight at him and as it came in range Dante struck it with his sword. That was a big mistake. The thing exploded on contact and Dante was sent flying in to a wall. As he was shaking his head to dislodge the dirt and gravel from his hair Dante heard a small giggle.

As he was looking around for the person who had giggled one of the exploding menaces came running at him again. He quickly got to his feet and then jumped clean over it.

"What the heck are you guys, Kamikazes?" Dante demanded as he landed. He suddenly had an idea. He ran at one of the Exploders and with the broad side of his sword knocked it into a group of monsters. He jumped backwards and shot the Exploder so it detonated and destroyed the whole group.

With the monsters finished Dante looked around for the giggler. He found it sitting on the arch of his doorway. He was surprised that it was a cloaked female. But what surprised him the most was her bare legs that were kicking back and forth.

He gave a low whistle and waved a hand in a come hither motion. All he caused her to do was to raise her eyebrow and wave her hand in a shooing motion. He chuckled under his breath.

"Now don't be like that. To bad your hoods up obscuring your face, because with legs like that I'd bet your beautiful." Dante said as he began walking towards her. As he was getting ready to spring at her he heard demented laughter.

He spun around just in time to stop a downward swing. The striking menace looked to be the Grim Reaper.

With his sword drawn he struck out. The hit seemed to do little damage. He kept on hitting it and dodging as he needed to. Jumping away from a powerful blow he exchanged his sword for his guns. He unloaded a barrage of bullets into the head of the Reaper.

The Reaper flew straight at him and swung its scythe. Dante used his sword to deflect the blow and cause the Reaper to be left open. He swung his sword at its weak point to end the battle. With the monster defeated he turned toward the girl only to learn she had disappeared.

"Now that's just not fair." He says as he places his hands on his hips.

There was a huge explosion and the earth shook beneath his feet. As he walked toward the alley way he remembered the black suited moron and his message." He stood still at the mouth of the alleyway.

"It's been nearly a year since we last met. Where does the time go?" Dante said to himself.

Across the town and at the top of the tower stood Vergil looking in the direction of his brother

As Dante does the same the monster that he had just defeated rises to it feet. With its demented laughter it jumped to the side of a building and proceeded to get away. All the while Dante had his gun pointed at it just incase it went to attack.

With the monster gone he spun his gun and then put it away in the holster on his lower back. He proceeded to walk in to the ally all the while saying to himself.

"No doubt you got some fun planed for me. Right Vergil?"

As he was walking a gigantic monster was seen flying from the clouds to twist and turn around the tower.

####################################################

Upon the tower Arkham was walking towards Vergil.

"Arkham?" He said in question.

"Well does it excite you that the _Temen-ni-gru_ as been revived. The great one, who once ruled this earth, as the median between the Human world and the Demon world." Arkham said in a gloating kind of voice. "Isn't it a magnificent view? The greatest minds of their time, those who revered evil constructed this glorious edifice. Now after two millennia of confinement it can at last fulfill the purpose it was intended." He ranted to Vergil.

"That's none of my concern. Did he have it?" Vergil asked.

"Of course, He's taking good care of it. After all it is the only memento of the mother you both lost."

"But he has no idea its true power." Vergil states as he looks upon his medallion and then puts it away.

The Reaper jumps in front of him and laughs. Vergil just turns and walks away. As it slowly starts to follow him Vergil stops and swings his sword behind him. As he slowly sheathed the blade the monster began to split in two as a blue substance was released in to the air. As Vergil once again walks to enter the tower the monster could be seen falling to pieces over the side of the tower.

Arkham walks over and looks down at it. With a blank face he to walks to enter.

#########################################

Some where in the city a girl sit astride a motorcycle and looks upon the tower.

"I've final found it." She says as she rides toward the tower.

##############################################

Here ends Chapter Two

Reviewers

Metabolica- Yeah there is not many cross-over of these two. I'm glad you liked it. Sorry for the long gap in updating had writer's block and started two other fanfic. But I will make sure to finish them all 'I hope'.

Guest- Thank you for the review and I'm glad you liked it. I like Devil May Cry also, I have the box set. Sorry for the long gap in updating I hope to do better from now on.

Acrobats they tumble- Glad you like it so here's an update.

The Last Hatake- Here's the long awaited update.

Deathstarling556- Raven is my favorite to. Well I could always change the pairing or start a new one and use the content but change who she ends up with. Well I'm going to put it up to vote. If the second one wins I'll have to finish this one first.

Alyoshaman- Interesting Penname. Don't ask me to say it out loud cause I'm probable going to say it wrong. Glad you liked the story. Here's an update.

Ok I have redone chapter one and fixed the mistakes. If anything is still wrong blame Word. Added on about 300+ word to it also.

Reviews are nice so please send me your thoughts

Be gentle first time doing this, but that's your choice

Don't really mind flames, Horoscope says my element is water but I prefer fire.

Kaiser signing off


	3. Rooftop Watching

Cross- Between

Devil May Cry 3 & Teen Titans

Pairing: Dante & Raven

Realm: A little bit of both

Declaimer: I own nothing. Devil May Cry is owned by its creator likewise with Teen Titans. I will be using some of the game play so be forewarned most of the plot is not mine either. I will take and change it to suit the story. Now on with the show!

Dante's Inferno

Chapter Three

Rooftop Watching

Raven was walking across the roof-tops as she watched the progress of the one she dubbed the 'Perverted Demolition'. Not only did he cause the most damage to his shop but he had the nerve to blame the monsters for it. If he had just timed his shots better or aimed instead of letting loose a volley of bullets in hope of hitting the targets he would have still have a shop.

She remembered watching from the window and being slightly amazed by his fighting skill before she saw that he was breaking far more things as he kept throwing enemies into the support beams and even the ceiling. She was even forced to stop watching when a monster was almost thrown out the same window she had been watching from.

So instead of watching she had just waited for the fight to be finished. She had sat down on the roof and began to meditate. Just when she was going to levitate a bullet shot through the roof and almost put a hole in her cloak. She had felt her eye twitch so she had thought it was high time she moved. When she was about to get up the door was bust open and the 'Demolition' step out on the side-walk. She watched as he looked around and then . . . . Sneezed.

And then down came the building she was sitting on. If it wasn't for her team and all the wreckage that they caused on a daily basis then Raven would not have been able to get off the building in time. As it was Raven was able to jump and levitate to another building before she was sighted. She stood with her arms crossed before she was made to place a hand over her face and groan.

"Does he really expect to have them pay for the damages." Raven said before she peeked through her fingers at the white-haired young man. "Well he does look like an idiot so I guess that fits. To stupid to see that they don't have money and they will most likely kill him then pay up." Raven scoffed as she sat down on the edge of the roof and dangled her legs.

She laughed when she saw him go flying through the air after he was blasted by the pulsing mass of flesh when it exploded. She really doubted his intelligence for not catching on that the thing would explode. But it might have just been her, she was use to thing going boom.

He looked around and didn't see her. Raven raised an eyebrow when that happened. It wasn't like she was hiding. For Pete's sake she was out in the open. But yet he couldn't see her, was he blind as well as dumb. Man she hoped not, otherwise she was going to have to track down the moron with the book in hopes of getting home. And she really didn't want to be anywhere near that guy, his mind was severely twisted.

Raven looked back to the fight and saw that it was over. She watched as he finally sighted her so she kicked her feet back and forth waiting for what he would do. What she saw she was sickened by. His eyes became riveted to her legs and he was almost drooling. He tried to wave her over but she just waved him off.

She then took off and waited for him to move. And that was how she found herself right now walking across the roof tops.

"He said Vergil, hmm, so he might be related with the one in blue. Might even be twins." Raven said as she watched the sun set in the distance. On a whim she looked to the tower and saw the monster flying above it. She remembered looking at the tower as she watched the Reaper that whitey couldn't defeat. She saw that the one in blue cut it in two before walking away. Before he left the edge of the tower he looked towards her. For some strange reason she thought that he could see her so she waved. He nodded in return before walking in to the tower.

She had totally ignored the idiot with the book and felt him glare but shrugged it off. She had better things to do.

Raven sighed as Whitey continued to rush in to hoards of the monsters instead of going around. She saw him get hurt and then shrug off the wounds like they were nothing. Once again the thought of the two white haired males being twins crossed her mind. She remembered a passage in one of the books of Lore she had in her rooms as well as one inside the book of Demonology. She had read the book recently and saw that she had her very own page, as well as a paragraph dedicated to her on her father's page.

She remembered reading about Sparda the demon turn coat that sealed the portal to Hell. The passage said that he had fathered twin sons and with their blood and an amulet the portal would be reopened so that one could gain the powers of Sparda. The passage had included a picture of two white-haired infants.

Raven stopped mid-step before she slammed the raised foot down on the rooftop.

"Of course I have to get sucked in to a portal when someone is trying to open the gateway to hell." Raven swore as she placed her hands over her face and sigh. She looked over the edge of the roof and saw an amulet swinging around on the red coat's neck. It looked to be half of the pictured amulet of Sparda. So she thought that the amulet would be split between the sons. "At least the amulet's are separated but by the looks of where Pervert is going I can bet they won't be apart for long." Raven sighed as she followed the Pervert.

#####################################################

Dante felt that he was being watched but shrugged it off as being paranoid. He ran down a side street and was met with a bar. It took up the whole side of the dead end that he found himself in. He sighed as he knew that he was going to have to bust through it to get to the tower.

"Just my luck I have to go to a bar and not be able to pick up cute chicks. Bet there are going to be tons of monsters in there. Well let's have some fun. Look out everyone inside the Man of the hour is here." Dante said as he opened the door. He could have sworn he heard a sigh of asperation but just chalked it up to the door closing behind him. He was unaware of the one watching him disappear from view.

###################################

Here ends Chapter three and I'm sorry for the long wait.

Reviewers

Alexander the guardian - You asked for more well here it is. Thanks for the review by the way.

Guest - Yeah I might make some mistakes with this story because it has been awhile since I have played the game. Thanks for the review.

- Sorry if the story seems a bit rehashed. I'm working on it. I'll try to do better on the descriptions of the characters also. Thanks for review and help.

Kaiser Signing off


End file.
